Dominique Weasley et les écoles de magie
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Deux lettres. Deux admissions. Deux écoles. Deux pays. Dominique doit choisir. Ira-t-elle à Poudlard, comme son père, ou bien suivre les traces de sa mère et aller à Beauxbâtons ?


Deux lettres. C'était ce qu'avait reçu Dominique Weasley en cette fin de juillet particulièrement chaude. Elle tenait chacune des lettres dans ses mains, les regardant avec attention, n'osant les ouvrir. Sur l'une d'elle, son adresse était écrite avec soin et finesse avec une encre verte. Le sceau à l'arrière l'avait informé que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard la lui avait envoyé. Mais dans sa main droite, elle tenait une lettre similaire, où l'écriture était plus calligraphiée, élégante, et bleue. De la cire la fermait également et pour l'avoir déjà aperçut dans les affaires de sa mère, elle devina qu'il s'agissait du blason de Beauxbâtons.

Deux lettres. Deux admissions. Deux écoles. Deux pays.

Dominique était partagée. Soit elle empruntait le chemin de son père en restant au Royaume-Uni et suivait les pas de sa grande sœur également, soit elle traversait la Manche pour étudier en France. Ce choix ne devait pas être prit à la légère pour elle, il était important qu'il soit réfléchi et qu'elle ne prenne aucune décision sur un coup de tête. Elle ne voulait pas que son chemin soit tout tracé comme celui de Victoire. Pour elle, tout était simple : elle était jolie, elle symbolisait la fin de la seconde guerre des sorciers, elle deviendrait une grande sorcière talentueuse et s'engagerait au Ministère de la Magie comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

Et puis Louis était le petit dernier, le chouchou, celui qui avait cette petite bouille d'ange que tout le monde aimait. Il était quelqu'un de très drôle, un peu maladroit, mais très doué avec un crayon. Il n'écoutait certes pas grand chose aux ordres de ses parents, mais il était adorable et donc, personne ne le grondait.

Mais Dominique, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa grande sœur ou à son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas de compétences particulières, ne faisait pas de blagues drôles, trouvait son physique somme toute banal. Rousse et ronde, des taches de rousseurs sur tout le visage, une taille au-dessus de la moyenne, un nez trop petit. Ce qu'elle préférait chez elle étaient ses deux yeux bleus. Elle les tenait de sa mère et en était plutôt fière. Mais pour le reste, elle se détestait et avait brisé déjà beaucoup de miroirs accidentellement rien qu'en observant son reflet.

Son regard resta figé un long moment sur les deux enveloppes scellées qu'elle tenait devant elle. Et au moment où elle allait les mettre de côté dans un coin de son bureau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Machinalement, elle dit à la personne d'entrer, même si elle n'avait pas réellement envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère et ses longs cheveux blonds pénétrer son espace personnel, elle déglutit et cacha les enveloppes sous un livre sur les animaux de Grande-Bretagne.

— Je viens t'apporter tes affaires, dit Fleur en posant une pile de vêtements sur le lit.

— Merci.

Mais la maman ne quitta pas aussitôt la chambre. Elle scruta le visage de sa seconde fille et demanda, curieuse, si tout allait bien. Faisant comme si de rien était, Dominique sourit en acquiesçant, mais ce ne dû pas être assez convaincant puisque la descendante de Vélane continua :

— J'ai vu que tu avais reçu du courrier.

Dominique soupira et se contraint à montrer les deux lettres à sa mère, honteuse d'avoir essayé de les cacher.

— Je savais que tu serais prise dans les deux, annonça Fleur. C'était obligé. Comme ta sœur.

A l'entente de ces derniers mots, le visage de Dominique se ferma encore plus et elle serra les dents. La jolie blonde ne s'en aperçut pas et passa une main sur le sceau de Beauxbâtons.

— Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas ouvertes ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas dans laquelle aller.

La voix de la jeune rousse était froide et sa mère s'en rendit compte, la poussant donc à expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

— Je n'ai rien de particulier, finit-elle par avouer, légèrement agacée. Victoire, elle, elle est belle, forte, intelligente. Louis, il est drôle, il dessine super bien et est _trop mignon_. Mais moi, je n'ai pas un physique attirant, je n'ai pas de bonnes notes, je n'ai pas de passion particulière qui ferait que je sois en mesure de vous montrer quoi que ce soit qui vous rendez fiers. Je suis comme tout le monde !

Fleur déglutit devant l'agressivité et la détresse de sa fille et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

— J'imagine que ça ne changera pas ton point de vue si je te dis tout le contraire, murmura-t-elle.

— J'imagine que non, répondit Dominique, les larmes aux yeux.

— Pourtant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis tout cela, reprit Fleur. Tu n'as pas qu'une seule passion, tu en as plusieurs la musique, la lecture, tu aimes t'instruire. Et tu es très jolie, ma chérie. Tu ressembles à ta tante Ginny lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

— Tu dis ça parce que je suis ta fille.

— Oui, acquiesça la mère de famille, c'est vrai. Je suis très fière que tu sois ma fille, Dominique. Et ton père est fier de toi aussi. Tu es plus discrète que tes frères et sœurs, c'est pour cela peut-être que tu sens plus délaissé. Mais nous n'avons jamais donné plus d'amour à Louis ou à Victoire qu'à toi.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune rousse et elle l'effaça vivement avec sa main pour que sa mère ne la voit pas pleurer.

— Pour l'école, tu choisis celle que tu veux, ajouta Fleur. Ton père et moi n'avons jamais eu le choix de l'école que nous intégrerions. Dès notre naissance, nous étions destinés à être à Poudlard et à Beauxbâtons. Toi, tu as le choix. Victoire a fait le sien. A toi de prendre tes propres décisions, comme Louis devra décider également dans quelques années. Et quoi que tu décides, rester en Grande-Bretagne ou partir en France, nous accepterons ton choix et nous te soutiendrons, autant ton père que moi.

Dominique regarda sa mère puis reprit les enveloppes dans ses mains. Elle soupira pour chasser l'amertume et le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant.

— Donc, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur l'adresse soigneusement rédigée des deux lettres, si je vais à Beauxbâtons, cela ne vous dérangera pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde, ma chérie ! s'exclama Fleur avec un grand sourire. Je serais même ravie qu'un de mes enfants se rendent dans l'école dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Mais je serais tout aussi heureuse si tu es contente à Poudlard. C'est à toi de voir. Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place.

— Mais pour le transport...

— Tu sais, raconta Fleur, tu ne dois pas être la seule dans ce cas. Des Portoloins sont mis en place pour les élèves comme toi. Je ne me fais aucun souci là-dessus.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit sur le visage de Bill, barré par une cicatrice ineffaçable. Tout souriant, il mit un pied dans la chambre et demanda si tout allait bien.

— Tout va bien, le rassura Fleur. Dominique a reçu ses lettres d'admissions.

— Oh, je vois !

Dominique tendit les enveloppes à son père et l'observa, attendant une réaction de sa part.

— J'interrompe peut-être une conversation importante.

— Non, tu nous déranges pas, lança Dominique. Je ne sais pas où aller, c'est tout.

— Tu as encore le temps avant de faire ton choix, annonça son père. Va dans l'école où tu te sentiras le mieux, qui te correspond le plus.

— Ton père a raison, nous voulons que tu t'épanouisses dans tes études.

— Mais si je vais dans une école qui semble me plaire et qu'après, je regrette ?

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais c'est un risque que tu te dois de prendre.

Bill acquiesça et fit un clin d'œil à sa fille avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir. Fleur caressa les cheveux de Dominique et avant de fermer la porte, elle lui dit :

— Nous allons chez Ginny et Harry ce soir, au fait.

— D'accord, merci, maman.

Ce n'était pas une fois seule que Dominique pu décider de l'école dans laquelle elle allait passer sept années de sa vie, au contraire, ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Alors, plutôt que se laisser torturer, elle laissa les enveloppes fermées sur son bureau et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour lire, se laissant un peu de répit avant de devoir se décider.

 _Va dans l'école où tu te sentiras le mieux, qui te correspond le plus._

 _Toi, tu as le choix._

 _Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place._

Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Dominique toute la nuit durant. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son cousin James ne l'avait pas aidé, la mettant encore plus dans l'embarras. Elle se leva après avoir essayé de se rendormir et prit les deux enveloppes dans ses mains. Elle devait choisir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Mais comment savoir si sa décision n'aura pas des conséquences dans le futur ? Comment savoir si ses parents seront réellement heureux de son choix ? Comment savoir si elle ne regrettera pas ? Elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien en ce moment et le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrête de se poser ces questions, c'était d'attendre la rentrée. Avec un peu de chance, quelle que soit l'école qu'elle choisira, elle aura peut-être le droit d'en changer pour continuer ses études ailleurs.

Le choix était difficile, car elle ne voulait décevoir personne et ne pas être déçue. Mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être toujours comparée à Victoire, être l'énième petite-fille des Weasley à aller à Poudlard, être la fille dont on ne parle jamais. Elle avait envie qu'on parle de son choix, elle avait envie de voir le monde, découvrir d'autres cultures. Et pour cela, pas question de rester au Royaume-Uni.

Elle inspira longuement, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre, avant de jeter la lettre à l'écriture verte pour ouvrir celle où son nom était écrit élégamment et en bleu. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle irait à Beauxbâtons.


End file.
